Yamiyo Hoki
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Yamiyo wears a standard Sand Village Flak Jacket with a black hoodie under it. Yamiyo has darker skin since his father is from the Hidden Cloud Village. Yamiyo Wears Tan Shinobi Pants with a small Shinobi Pouch on the back. He wears Regular Shinobi Sandals and has his feet and lower legs wrapped with Bandages. Yamiyo has short dreadlocks and wears his headband around his neck. Yamiyo's can be serious at times but at other times he can be annoying and hyper. Yamiyo has a lot of mood swings others times he happy and hyper and at other times he can be lazy and bored with everything. Yamiyo is very mischievous, he likes to trick the villagers of sunagakure. He finds tricking people quite funny and is one of the reason's he does what he does. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 4 Speed: 9 Chakra Levels: 4 Chakra Control: 6 Endurance: 4 CP: ? Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire Style Chakra Genin 2: Chakra Blade Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ability Name - Boiling Rasengan CP # Ability Name - Chakra Blade CP # Ability Name - Fire Style: FireBall JutsuCP Equipment *(3 EP) Set Of Kunai *(1 EP) Weighted Chain Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Yamiyo was born in the Sunagakure Hospital on September 1. His Mother was a medical-nin named Susana Hoki and his father's name was Darniyo. Yamiyo's Father with a nS class missing-nin from the cloud village. Knowing people were after him he knew he would have to soon leave the village he knew he might never see his son again darniyo left Yamiyo a present, The Five Tailed Beast! Darniyo was the Jinchuriki of the 5 tails he didn't want the power to go to waste so before darniyo left he sealed the beast into Yamiyo. Soon after Darniyo got killed by cloud village ninja in an unknown location. As Yamiyo grew up with always questioned who his father was and why mom wouldn't tell him anything about him. Yamiyo always wondered why the villagers were uneasy around him, they didn't hate him they just were careful around him since he is a Jinchuriki. Susana wanted Yamiyo to be a medical-nin but yamiyo didn't want to. He soon after Joined the academy hoping to be a great ninja one day. One day while on a trip to The Leaf Village with his mother he met Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Bonded with Yamiyo, There were both Jinchuriki and both didn't understand people they would hang out every time Yamiyo was in the leaf village. But one day Naruto Wanted to teach Yamiyo the Rasengan. Yamiyo Agreed and started to learn the Rasengan, 1 week later when Yamiyo finally did the Rasengan. Naruto knowing that Yamiyo being a jinchuriki they didn't stop there. Naruto started teaching Yamiyo how to control his tailed beast and use his chakra. Yamiyo learned his tailed beast had a type of chakra called "Boil Release" After yamiyo came back to the sand village he began training hard. He then learned that he could add Boil Release to the Rasengan. He Invented "Boiling Rasengan". Category:Character